Twilight TwentyFive
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: My first shot at The Twilight Twenty-Five One Shot Challenge. 25 prompts in 30 days. Check it out at community dot livejournal dot com/thetwilight25 I rated it M because I never know what I'll write!
1. Prompt 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #9

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

I watched him looking out over our newly purchased backyard. It brought to mind images of him throwing a football around with a young boy and pushing a girl with pigtails on a swing.

It brought to mind a pregnant me laying out a spread of summertime foods on a picnic table while he is standing in front of a smokey grill, wearing a silly 'Kiss the Cook' apron and goofy grin.

I step into the room and wrap my arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking about baby?" I ask him.

"Our amazing future my Angel."


	2. Prompt 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #17

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

The wedding was beautiful. The bride breathtaking.

The shadows on the table caught my attention. They formed a scene of how I viewed today. A flowing dance of light and love. Figures dancing around each other jovially and without reservation.

I looked up to see the source casting the dancing shadows. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier, radiating the light that added to my joy for this day.

A light brush of my bride's hand on my cheek captured my attention once again. I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips.

"I love you."


	3. Prompt 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #19

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

I ran across the old piano about a year ago. The keys were well worn and completely unusable. It had seen better years. Like my heart.

There are indented places in my heart that once were full and useful. There was a time that it was bright and colorful, abundant with love and life. Then I messed it all up and threw it away because of my inability to admit I was wrong. Pride is a paralyzing emotion.

That old, unusable, decrepit piano now sits in my den. It serves as a reminder that when I'm a jackass, I lose.


	4. Prompt 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #12

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

The girls squeal playfully off in the distance. I turn to watch the four of them hold hands and turn in circles. Their spring dresses and curly hair swirl around them as their voices ring out in laughter.

Watching my girls with my nieces brings back the wonderful memories of days like this with my sisters. Beautiful spring days in this very meadow. Days I can now relive with our daughters.

I walk back to our blanket and pack up our tea party.

"I'm sorry but it's time to go home girls!" Their laughter is quickly replaced with complaints.


	5. Prompt 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #24

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"On your mark...get set...GO!!!"

I look up to watch two very athletic and VERY sexy men race down two separate fire escapes from the fourth floor to the street. The winner is taking me out on a date tonight. I like them both.

One is book smart and serious. He lives for his perfect GPA and music.

The other is street smart and silly. He lives for fun and play.

They both just announced that they want to see me. First to me gets the first date.

It doesn't matter which one makes it first...either way I'm the winner.


	6. Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #10

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

This is my favorite time of year. The crisp autumn air was calling for me to take a long neglected ride. It has been so long since I rode my bicycle around the lake. I didn't realize how much I have missed watching the kids having sailboat races and dogs playing Frisbee with their owners.

Without a moment's thought, I grab my sweater and pull my bike out of the garage. I wheel my way around the path and down to the lakefront.

I can't help my smile as I see kids playing, dogs running, ducks swimming.

I love Autumn.


	7. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #25

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

Missing. She is missing. The only thing keeping me from breaking down is the woman standing here holding my hand. We both lost her and we both are each other's rock right now.

We stand in the same spot the three of us once pledged undying devotion to each other. A sisterhood born of pain, loneliness and depression. We promised to always be there for each other. Now one of us is missing and it's as if there is a massive hole in everything we know.

"Is she coming back?" she cries.

"We have to believe she is."


	8. Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #22

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"It's just a jump to the left..." I sing to myself as we start to prepare the theater for this weekend's performance. This is the one outlet I allow my crazy, fun loving, quirky side to have. This insane interactive movie complete with costumes and props is so different from my everyday life of judges, courtrooms and juries.

After placing props in their assigned spots, I head back to the dressing room to start my costume and make-up ritual. I sing my opening song to myself for the millionth time.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania..."


	9. Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #1

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"Come on...time's almost up!" my team shouted at me. I kept drawing on the whiteboard what in my mind represented the topic I was given. Damn I hate game night. Especially when it's Alice's turn to pick. She always picks 'Pictionary'.

I look at the sand falling, ticking off the seconds until my current torture is over. I just can't think of another way to draw it.

"Sunset!"

"Over the edge!"

"Cow jumped over the moon!"

They all yelled their guesses. Finally the last grain hit the bottom and they asked what it was.

"It's 'Twilight'."


	10. Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #2

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

_Clue #4: The sign points to where you can purchase something to help you relax._

This has to be the place. He knows alcohol is about the only thing that would help me get over the stress that has been plaguing me the last few weeks. The weeks leading up to the day my ex-boyfriend, my abuser was to finally be punished.

My savior arranged this impromptu scavenger hunt to take my mind off the seriousness of everything. I love this man for loving me through all the shit he's had to put up with just to be with me.


	11. Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #3

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

Never again. I will never wear heels again. I mean really. The one day I wear heels and I break down a mile from anywhere. And of course my cell phone has ZERO bars.

Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, a gorgeous man flirted with me and asked me to meet him at Club Eclipse. When will I learn to say no?

How far will I have to walk before I either get some cell reception or find a working phone?

Then I hear a familiar voice from an open window. "Mel? Is that you?"

Thank God!


	12. Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #4

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

Polar Bear Club my ass. Someone is playing a seriously hideous joke on me. I know this is where they told me to meet them, but being new to town I assumed there was an actual lake here. I just wanted to fit in and thought this was the was to do it. Everyone seemed so sincere talking about the swim.

I stare at the train going by thinking how nice it would be to jump on and ride it away from this place, from the humiliation and jump off in another town to make a new life for myself.


	13. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #5

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

I stare at the pile of letters sitting there taunting me. My father gave them to me in an attempt to help me learn who my mother really was. He was never able to effectively verbalize his feelings and memories about her and this was his way of doing that.

I'm not sure why, but that pile suddenly felt like a lifeline to a woman I never really knew. She was gone long before I was old enough to form memories. However, I always felt a certain emptiness in a section of my heart. Maybe these will fill that hole.


	14. Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #6

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"Oh My God! All of these are really yours?" I practically screamed. This room was like Mecca to a bookworm like me. I ran over to the shelf closest to the door and ran my hand gently over the aged bindings.

He chuckled quietly behind me. "I thought you might like it. Help yourself to any that strike your fancy."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"You know," I teased him, "You may live to regret that offer."

"Never. The more books you read, the longer you'll be around," he smiled at me.


	15. Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #7

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

I hear footsteps coming up behind me so I speed up my steps. It's so late I didn't expect anyone to be out on this footpath right now so I am more than a bit concerned.

I almost break out into a run just as I feel a strong hand grab my arm and turn me around. I open my mouth to scream but stop as I look into the eyes I have been staring into from a distance for the entire semester. They are even more beautiful mere inches from mine.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone."


	16. Prompt 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #8

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What if your husband finds out?"

"I don't want to think about him right now."

Three hours and several earth shattering orgasms later, I went home and took a long, hot shower and relived the most erotic thing I have ever done.

My husband walked in the bathroom as I stepped out of the shower. He looked at me with a knowing expression and took me into his arms, kissing me passionately. I loved the feel of him against me.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"


	17. Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #11

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

_Follow Highway 18 to the county fairgrounds and take a picture of the silliest thing you can find within the first hour you are there._

My journey across country was made more enjoyable by the tasks that she assigned me along the way. At first I dreaded them, but to this point they have been fun.

I reach the 4H tent and see all sorts of things that could qualify for my latest assignment. There is the squash that looks like Texas or the man sized peanut, but then I hear an announcement:

"Welcome to the Livestock/Owner Lookalike Contest!"


	18. Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #13

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"I could lay like this forever," she whispers and kisses him gently.

"Me too. But eventually your sister would need her dorm room back," he teases her.

They just lay there basking in the glow of young love.

It was their first time. They were both virgins until a few minutes ago. They couldn't hold out any longer so they skipped right after lunch and made it to her sister's dorm room just in time to catch her before her afternoon classes. She just smiled at them and let them in with instructions not to make a mess.


	19. Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #14

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"Do I really have to do this?"

"We promised that we would do _everything_ that the bottle tops said."

"I know, but I am such a klutz that I just know that I am going to break both of my legs."

"Come on. I had to kiss Mable down at the Donut Hut. And Missy had to get ten random stranger's phone numbers. All you have to do is climb a tree. At least your dignity will still be intact after your finished."

"Fine. I'll do it, but you better have 911 on speed dial."


	20. Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #15

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

I sit in the doctor's office flipping through some random magazine. I skim my way through an article about how to organize my life. Quickly bored with the article, I continue on.

I stop on a full page picture of a beautiful woman in a couture gown floating in crystal clear, aquamarine water, tiny bubbles and sunlight streaking around her.

"You know, the advertising in these magazines makes absolutely no sense to me. I mean look at this," I lean it over toward my sister.

"It's pretty. What's wrong with it?"

"It's an ad for dog food."


	21. Prompt 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #16

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

The cubicles stretch out in front of me like the scene from "The Matrix". I quickly look around to see if there are agents sneaking around the corridors. Realizing how stupid the thought is, I silently chastise myself and head over to the office door marked 'Human Resources'.

I pause in front of the door and take a deep breath. _Welcome to the first day of your life as a big girl._ I knock on the door. I hear a voice behind the door beckon me in.

"Hello. Welcome to Zion Technologies. I'm Mr. Anderson."

Cue the agents.


	22. Prompt 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #23

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

Sparks. Sparks lead to the fire. The fire lead to death. Death of a certain mythical creature that has been plaguing my life for the past year. Her death just didn't come soon enough to save my friend. Her death didn't come soon enough to keep me from alienating myself from any human relationship I had.

I watch the purple smoke waft through the crisp air and think back to a time before I knew why this was necessary. I was happy then and now that she's gone, I can move forward and be happy again with my new life.


	23. Prompt 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #21

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"So this is it?"

"Yes, it's where I spent some of my happiest summer days."

"It really is gorgeous here. Makes me wish I hadn't had to spend my summers on the beaches of Cancun and Maui," he said sarcastically.

"Smart ass. I had a wonderful childhood," I smacked him.

He looked out over the water deep in thought. "You know, I've never been on a rope swing."

I can't help but smile thinking of him trying it out. "Well, now's your chance, but first you need to get our son off of it!"


	24. Prompt 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #18

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

It's kind of poetic really. As I stand here almost hysterical, the five pieces of paper that represented the last two weeks of my life floated in a puddle torturing me.

I know five pages aren't much, but it is those five pages that are supposed to assure my passing of the final class I need to leave this crap school. As usual I procrastinated to the point that I had to lie and scheme my way into an extension. A last ditch desperate attempt. This was it. No more chances.

And now my future is floating in that puddle.


	25. Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #20

FrogQueenLaurel

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html 

"I had to pull the car over and check it out. It was the strangest damn thing I had ever seen. I was on my to Las Vegas from Los Angeles for the weekend and there it was, a phone booth in the middle of the desert. I was hit with a sudden burst of inspiration. I dug my camera out of it's bag and started snapping away pictures." I tell my story to my manager with pride.

"That's an amazing story. Congratulations. This is going to prove to be your most popular and profitable showing so far."


End file.
